SeIs MeSeS a PuRo EsTiLo AkAtSuKi
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Dos casi-adolescentes participan de un concurso por Internet. El premio es: 6 MESES CON LOS AKATSUKIS! Cuando ambas chicas descubren que son las felices ganadoras su sueño se cumple... ¿o será una pesadilla? Situaciones extrañas y mucho Yaoi ¡¡¡LEAN!


**Hey, **konichiwwa otra vez :D!!! **Esta vez **les traigo un fic en el que participaré yo y my friend **Yukimy-chan.** en compañía de los 10 Akatsukis en persona ;D!!!!

**Resumen:** Verán... Yuki y yo ganamos un concurso en Internet para pasar 6 meses con los akatsukis, osea que iremos a vivir a su cueva y con todos los gastos pagos. Pero ¡¡no se preocupen!! También habrá muucho yaoi, insinuaciones o como quieran.

**Parejas que aparecerán:**

-**TobiDei **(buahahá, era de esperarse xD, ESTA PAREJA ES LA MEJOR ÓwÓ!! SasoDei???? Antes muerta u.ú#!!! También habrá **MadaDei** :)

-**ItaSaso **(Arrrrggghhh, joder, TE ODIO UCHIHA BASTARDO .!!!!! TE AMO, SASORI-NO-DANNA T^T!!!!!! Queda claro que esta pareja la tenía que poner -.-...)

-** KakuHidan **(Oh, Yes :D NO PODIA FALTAR xD!!!! Amo a ese jashinista psicópata y al tesorero ahorrador x3)

- **PeinKonan **(La única pareja hetero pero que también me gusta mucho ;)

Bueno, quedan Zetsu y Kisame, verdad? Bien, pues tuvimos dudas respecto a poner **ZetsuKisa** pero decidimos que no pondríamos yaoi de esta, sólo pequeñas insinuaciones

**Disclaimer:**

Mary: Disculpe, señor Kishimoto ^^, sería tan amable de prestarme sus derechos un segundo, onegai?? Kishi: Está bien n_n, te los daré por que eres una buena chica :3 Mary: Gracias ^^ (Kishimoto le entrega los derechos) Mary: BUAHAHAHÁ, AHORA SON MIOS :D!!!!!! POR FIN HABRÁ YAOI, JODER x3!!!!! (sale corriendo) Kishi: NOOOOO, MALDITA NIÑA .!!!!!! Naruto!!!! Ve trás ella!!!!! Mary: No me atraparán con vida!!!!

**Okeii, **aclaradas sus dudas, los dejo con el fic ^^: Esperamos que lo disfruten: **By: Mary-chan & Yuki-neechan.

* * *

**

-"¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué hay tan pocas imágenes de TobiDei?! ¡Tiene que haber más, maldita sea!!! ¡Mary-chan no se rinde jamás!" –pensaba una chica de unos 12 años, frente al teclado de su amada, preciosa, adorada y bien cuidada computadora. Tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro y lacio y le llegaba hasta un poco más de los hombros, ojos marrón claro y tez blanca.

-¿Será posible que ya me haya leído toooooodos los puñeteros fanfics que existen de esta súper mega archi kawaii pareja? Debería haber… ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¡¡Ah, mierda!! ¡Eso es Sasodei, joder! ¡¿Por qué carajo hay un Sasodei en la sección de TobiDei?! –la casi-adolescente sentía como el llamado "impulso asesino" brotaba dentro de ella al ver "esa" imagen. Si su computadora no fuera tan preciada para ella se habría lanzado sobre la pantalla como una perra rabiosa.

-Bien, no importa… Si no hay más, que le voy a hacer… –murmuró. En vista de que el TobiDei se había agotado en aquella página, decidió revisar su casilla de e-mails.

Aunque tal vez le hubiera llegado alguno de su amiga Yuki-neechan. Ultimamente se habían vuelto muy amigas.

No. No había ninguno de ella. Pero había uno nuevo, con el título de: **Akatsuki****, ****¡¡participa ya****!!!!**

Con curiosidad, hizo "click" en el pequeño recuadro blanco y el contenido de aquel mensaje se desplegó ante ella. El e-mail, en cuestión, decía:

"**Konichiwa!!! ¿Eres un/a fiel seguidor/a de Akatsuki**, **la más malvada organización de Naruto-Shippuden que existe??**

**Si la respuesta es sí, ¡¡¡entonces no pierdas más tiempo y entra ya a nuestra página!!! Participa de nuestro único y sensacional concurso y te ganarás una estadía completa para ti y un amigo con todos los gastos pagos en la Akatsuki-cueva junto con todos los Akatsuki en persona durante 6 meses!!!!! ¡¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?! Apresúrate y participa!!**

Y a continuación, aparecía, en letras azules, el link de una página web, llamada: www.A.k.A.t.S.u.K..ar

-Oh, My God… -la chica parpadeó un par de veces hasta que logró ponerle sentido a esas palabras. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, lo único que se escuchó por toda la casa fue: - ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Akatsuki por seis meses!

Luego de ese tremendo grito que hubiera dejado sordo a cualquiera, la chica de ojos marrones quedó con ambos ojos muy abiertos, respirando entrecortadamente y leyendo, como atontada, una y otra vez, el contenido del mensaje, todo a la vez.

Sin perder ni un segundo, ingresó en la página y se dispuso a participar de aquel sorprendente concurso.

-

_Cinco días más tarde_

-

-¡¡Yuki-neechan!! ¡No me vas a creer esto!

-¿Ne? ¿Mary-chan? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué pasa, por qué gritas?

-¡¡Ganamos el concurso de Akatsuki por seis meses!!

-¡¿Nani?! ¿En serio?

-¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos!!

-¡¡Ay, por Gaara-sama!! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Pues créelo, porque es cierto! Mañana vendrán a buscarnos los patrocinadores del concurso a mi casa, así que te espero, ¡¡no llegues tarde o Jashin-sama te castigará!!

-Jaja, no lo haré, ¡prometido!

-Muy bien, entonces recuerda traer lo necesario, y ¡¡nos vemos muy pronto, nee-chan!!

-¡Claro! ¡¡Sayonara, Mary-chan!!

-¡¡Sayoo, Yuki-chan!!

Cuando la chica de pelo castaño colgó el teléfono, sintió que todos los dioses existentes arrojaban su buena suerte sobre ella y su amiga. ¡De todos los concursantes, ellas habían resultado las ganadoras!

Desde que se enteró del concurso aquel día, no había dejado de pensar en él durante casi una semana. Luego de haber participado, llamó a su amiga y fiel fan de Akatsuki al igual que ella para contarle sobre el concurso. Cuando ésta supo sobre él, quedó tan entusiasmada como ella. Pero cuando cinco días después, la pelilacia recibió una llamada diciendo que había resultado ganadora, casi muere de un paro cardíaco.

La joven chica que no tenía nada más bueno que hacer, se pasó el resto de la tarde fantaseando con lo que harían una vez estuvieran en Akatsuki-cueva:

_-A ver… Primero, mis yaoines preferidos… "Tobi" y Dei-chan… Awwwww, son la pareja perfecta, joder! ¡¿De dónde coño salió el Sasodei?! Sasori-sama… eres taaaan lindo… Pero si te acercas a Dei te mataré, jeje…_

_Veamos… todos los Akatsuki me caen bien, excepto Itachi. Maldito Uchiha bastardo, eres bastante guapo… pero, como dije, eres un jodido bastardo… Luego está Hidan, ¡¡Kyaaa, como adoro a ese jashinista!! Kakuzu-chan también es muy bueno, debería pedirle ayuda con respecto a mis finanzas... Y Pein también estará, ¿por qué tendrá tantos pircings? ¿Le habrán dolido ponérselos? Mmmh... debo recordar preguntarle...._

Y así hasta que se quedó dormida.

-

_Al día siguiente_

-

¡¡¡RINNNNGGG!!!!! -sonó el timbre.

**-**¡¡Ya vooy!! -exclamó una voz fuerte y algo chillona.

-¡Hey, konichiwa, Yuki-neechan! -exclamó la chica de ojos marrones al abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Domo, Mary-chan! ¿Cómo estás? –la otra chica tenía 13 años, era rubia y tenía el cabello más largo y rizado que la ojimiel, ojos azules y piel más pálida que ella.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que esté?! ¡¡Estaremos seis meses enteros con los 10 Akatsuki en persona!! ¡¡Estaremos con la pareja de mis más profundos y pervertidos sueños!! **(N/a: Entiéndase como TobiDei)** ¡¡Estaremos con Sasori-sama, ese pelirrojo tan sexy!!

-¡Estaremos con tu Itachi-kun! –la rubia sabía como odiaba su amiga al poseedor del Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, por lo que aprovechaba para molestarla sutilmente con él.

La otra la miró con una mirada asesina que decía: _"Yo creo que te convendría no decir más nada sobre el tema y te dejaré salir con vida de aquí"._

-¡Está bien! ¡Entiendo! Jejeje, gomen… -la ojiazul captó la indirecta y decidió no echar más leña al fuego... por esa vez.

-No importa, neechan, ¡nada podría arruinar esto! A propósito… ¿y tus cosas? -preguntó.

La ojiazul señaló tres maletas tamaño normal, a un costado suyo:

-Aquí están. ¿Y las tuyas? -respondió.

-¡Aquí! –La mayor, casi se le salen los ojos. La ojimiel tenía seis enormes valijotas y, por lo que parecía, llenas hasta el tope de vaya a saberse qué cosas.

Yuki, con esfuerzo, logró articular:

-M-mary-chan… ¡¡¿¿Vas... a llevar seis maletotas tamaño jumbo aunque tengamos todos los gastos pagos??!!

La menor la miró, sorprendida. Observó su equipaje, y luego el de su amiga.

-¿Tú crees? Las instrucciones decían que lleváramos lo necesario, y esto es muy necesario para mí -respondió sin más.

-Ehmm… ¿Y qué tanto llevas? –Aún no podía entender el significado de "necesario" para su amiga.

La joven comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos, el contenido de sus maletas:

-Llevo mi cámara digital, la laptop, el celular con su cargador de batería, el Mp3, los cables USB, bastante ropa, mis dibujos, hojas y material para dibujar, la cámara de vídeo…

La rubia la interrumpió, mirándola con incredulidad:

-¿¿De dónde sacaste una cámara, Mary-chan??

-Pues… ¡Alguien me la prestó!–respondió la castaña.

-Jejeje, claro, lo que digas… -contestó la rubia. Sinceramente le daba miedo saber "la verdad".

-Además, la necesito para cuando "ciertos" miembros de Akatsuki, "hagan" "eso" que todas las fans del yaoi esperamos, kukuku… -añadió con una risilla pervertida.

-Pervertida...

-¡Ay, gracias! ¡Ya lo sé, neechan! -dijo alegremente.

-Ehh… No era un cumplido, Mary-chan… Pero ¡bueno! ¿Cuándo llegan los patrocinadores a buscarnos? –preguntó la rubia.

-No lo sé, ya deben estar por llegar…

-Ahhh, ¡no puedo esperar a estar en Akatsuki! –suspiró la rubia, dejándose caer en una silla y mirando al vacío con una expresión de ensoñación.

-¡Sii, yo también! ¿Crees que veremos yaoi? -exclamó la otra.

-Eso espero. Aunque en todo caso, la obsesionada psicológica por el TobiDei, KakuHidan, etcétera… eres tú. –respondió.

-Ñee~ ¡¡lo sé!! ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Cuando conocí el yaoi, mi camino ninja ya fue decidido... –la pelilacia tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos que hizo estremecer a la ojiazul.

-Eh, veamos… ¿Y cuál es tu camino ninja? –preguntó.

-¡¡Pues el de ser una pervertida de primera y una yaoista profesional, amante de las situaciones pornosas y obsesionada física y mentalmente por el Tobi-Mada/Dei!! –exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Wow, lindo… -sonrió la otra- pero es un poco largo, ¿no te parece?

-Tal vez… pero es la pura verdad… -asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

En ese momento, mientras ambas chicas conversaban, el timbre de la casa sonó. La castaña se levantó de un salto de su silla y dijo:

-¡Sugoii, deben ser los patrocinadores! ¡Voy a abrirles!

-¡Voy contigo! –respondió la rubia, levántandose también.

A partir de ese momento, ambas chicas sabían que la aventura más loca y divertida de sus vidas estaba a punto de iniciar. Y, por si fuera poco, ambas estarían muy pronto en compañía de los Akatsukis de sus más pervertidos y profundos sueños....

* * *

**Owari!!!! **No se dejen llevar por el horrible comienzo, les aseguro que más tarde se pondrá mejor n_n!!!! Ah! Me olvidaba, la página de Akatsuki que aparece no existe ¬¬ la inventé yo xD

**Bueno, **cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica apoyo, chocolate, TobiDei o lo que quieran **¡¡¡Es bien recibido!!! **Nos vemos en el próximo, que estará mejor que este x3

**Sayoo ^^** ...···Amor Y Paz Y TobiDei Para Todo El Mundo n_n···...

**Vamos... Oprime el cuadradito verde...** SABES QUE QUIERES APRETARLO, NO RESISTAS TUS IMPULSOS ÓwÓ xD

**Mary-chan & Yuki-neechan (L)**

Aviso: Edité mi fanfic porque he visto (según un foro sobre malos fanfics) que tengo varios errores. Agradezco por hacérnolos saber y mi fic ya está arreglado, espero que esté bien esta vez, gracias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi en muy breve ^^


End file.
